Naruto's Sweet Secret
by Kylsia
Summary: Depuis deux mois, Itachi, un capitaine ANBU, sort avec le fils de l'Hokage, en secret. Bien sûr, Naruto aime l'interdit, donc il traîne le brun dans des endroits fous pour multiples choses différentes, ce qui n'est pas prêt de le déplaire! Et cela même qu


Disclamer: Hélas, les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Résumé: Depuis deux mois, Itachi, un Capitaine ANBU, sort avec le fils de l'Hokage, en secret. Bien sûr Naruto aime l'interdit, donc il traîne le brun dans des endroits fous pour multiples choses différentes, ce qui n'est pas prêt de le déplaire! Et cela même quand ils ont rendez-vous avec les parents du blond.

**Avertissement:** Mon écrit contient des relations explicites entre hommes, âme sensible.

Note: Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à vous dire, juste profiter de ce Lemon bien juteux!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Secret Sweet~<strong>

**OS**

* * *

><p>Itachi gémit, son amant était assis joyeusement sur ses genoux, juste à l'endroit dur. Vous savez en bas juste en dessous de la ceinture. La raison? Naruto était vêtu d'une tenue d'écolière très courte, avec aucun sous-vêtement, donnant à Itachi une vue parfaite de son postérieur à chaque fois qu'il se penchait, ce qui arrivait très souvent. Voyez-vous, le blond était libertin, et il aimait cette sensation. Donc, pour lui, taquiner Itachi et avoir des relations sexuelles, le jour même où ses parents vont rencontrer son « petit Ami Secret » était une grosse affaire.<p>

Cependant, le jeune homme avait quinze ans et son compagnon Vingt et un. Pendant un certain temps, le brun s'était considéré comme un pédophile, jusqu'à ce que « Son Tenshi » ne lui persuade du contraire, à sa manière... Mais c'est une autre histoire!

Naruto était refoulé contre la table, et la chaise d'Itachi était loin derrière.

« **S'il te plaît!** », Naruto fit la moue se penchant pour un baiser, dont Belette - San avait répondu avec une douceur finie. En une minute leur langue s'entrechoquait dans un ballais qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se terminer.

Les mains de son amant glissèrent plus vers le bas, provoquant des gémissements de la part du plus jeune dans le baiser. Le brun jeta joyeusement les morceaux de vêtements, qui commençait à être gênant. Regardant la magnifique vue qui s'offrait sous lui, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il en était toujours aussi subjugué.

L'aîné des Uchiwa, se lécha les lèvres, et descend vers le membre durci de son amant. Il commença à le lécher le gland puis commença les vas et viens, comme si c'était une sucette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit encore plus dur.

Il arracha la chemise du plus jeune, la jetant sur le côté, avant de se pencher et de mordre un mamelon, la grignotant et la suçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il laissa Naruto reprendre son souffle et se dirigea vers le congélateur, saisissant quelques glaçons. Avant de revenir sur sa proie d'une démarche féline.

« **'Ta-'Tachi...** » Commença Naruto, mais il se figea, ravalant comme un gémissement sentant que quelque chose de froid l'avait pénétré. Et c'est là qu'il comprit, Itachi avait mis un glaçon dans son antre. Il gémit, cambrant le dos à la sensation de fraîcheur. Mais L'Uchiwa ne s'arrêta pas à là, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sept cubes de glace étaient à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il prit un autre glaçon, et le frotta durement contre l'autre mamelon de Naruto. Celui-ci gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il sourit et descendit le cube de glace vers l'estomac de l'Uzumaki, retraçant le sceau du renard.

Enfin Itachi déboutonna son pantalon, le laissant tomber lourdement au sol. Avant de se positionner devant son entrée, et le pénétra lentement.

« **Tu es si...serré...** », siffla Itachi. Le blond étant le Jinshuriki de Kyuubi était vraiment une bénédiction...Parfois. « Si chaud... », murmura-t-il, en mordillant de cou de Naruto.

Le blond gémi par le plaisir qui prenait place à la douleur. Mais Itachi, l'ignora et commença à faire des vas-et-vient plus rapide. L'Uzumaki gémit plus fort, encore et encore jusqu'à sa libération. Il descendit sa main en direction de son sexe, où Itachi l'apercevant souriait, et commença à battre plus vite et plus fort.

« **Oui...T ouche-toi, et gémis mon nom.** » Ronronna-t-il, Naruto grogna en réponse, sa main agrippant son membre fermement et commença à se masturber.

« **Itachi!~** », Gémit le blond. L'Uchiwa grogna sortant et re pénétrant plus rapidement avant qu'il ne vienne profondément en Naruto. Lâchant un « Je t'aime » en libérant son orgasme.

Ils se douchèrent rapidement, avec une autre petite activité ( Vous avez compris ) puis lavèrent leurs dégâts dans la cuisine. Retournant dans le salon, Itachi avait son Tenshi assis sur ses genoux, regardant la télévision, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Minato et Kushina pénétrèrent dans le séjour où ils y découvrirent, ce magnifique tableau. Et soudain ils se sont illuminés.<p>

« **Alors c'était Itachi.** », murmura Minato, Kushina lui sourit largement.

«** Comme ils sont adorables** » Roucoula-t-elle, saisissant le poignet de Minato et le traîna dans la cuisine.

« **C'est ici, alors...** », Murmura le blond, elle hocha la tête.

The £nd~

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis? Je me dois de vous confesser que c'était mon tout premier lemon. <strong>

**Comme quoi quand on est en manque de scène **_vous-voyez-de-quoi-je-parle_** sa inspire!**

_Chapitre corrigé le 24 Décembre 2014._


End file.
